Season 2
This page is about the second season of Enterprising Engines. Episodes * Paxton and Norman: Two new diesels, Paxton and Norman, arrive on Sodor, greeted by Arry and Bert. Norman plots a devious scheme to rid Sodor of steam engines. Paxton, however, isn't so sure it's the right thing to do. * Grim Messengers of Doom: Patriot finds himself lost in the Sodor Ironworks and 'Arry and Bert "welcome him".... * Breakdown Blues: Butch breaks down on the road and struggles to find proper assistance. * Two Hearts Burn Together: Mighty Mac argue with each other, but must find a way to work together while pulling a train * Pigeon Hunting: Several dimwitted and devious hunters fire upon the Skarloey Railway during pigeon hunting season. Meanwhile, Ivo Hugh attempts to win the approval of Spitzer the grumpy crane. * Serendipity: Isobella is teased by Max and Monty, but an accident involving Peter Sam and Isobella's flatbed gives them their comeuppance. * Scot-free: Gordon has been boastful, so when Murdoch learns that his brother The Flying Scotsman is coming to Sodor for a visit, he puts into action a plan to embarrass Gordon and teach him humility. * Mavis and the Tornado: A tornado hits Sodor, and Mavis, Scruff, and BoCo have to try and find a way to escape. * Rosie: Rosie, a young engine who looks up to Thomas, earns a reputation of her own when she saves Rusty from a nasty accident. * ?: This episode is currently being re-worked. * Waterworks: Stanley hears a story about Mike's whistle while working on the Arlesdale Railway, and this comes back to help him when he and his crew are trapped in an old waterworks. * Just Another Wild Goose Chase: The Narrow Gauge engines are celebrating a fantastic year when they hear an odd whistle that does not belong to any of the engines. They go to investigate, but are each caught up in accidents. In the end, Skarloey and his crew decide to tell everyone it was just a wild goose chase. * James Goes on a Trip: A doctor drops his psychoactive compounds into James' firebox. As a result, James takes a.... trip of sorts. * Rock-Star: The Flying Scotsman is due to appear at Tidmouth Sheds for a special celebration, but a rockslide caused by Bill & Ben blocks his path. In the end, it is up to Diesel 10, Thumper, and Sidney to save the day. * Pummeling Percy: Percy is feeling overworked, and is very mean to Henry, Doc, and Donald and Douglas. However, his comeuppance comes from a most unlikely source- The Troublesome Trucks! * Tag-Team: Bear the friendly diesel wants to feel like part of the "Sodor family". As such, he goes to great lengths to prove how important it is, even if it means playing a trick on Fergus. * Munitions: A military general and his soldiers arrive on Sodor to help with the transport and delivery of munitions and fuel. However, a mysterious man working behind the scenes turns it into a disaster, with The Thin Controller and Darren being forced to save the day. * Hibernation: Bear is still feeling upset after his incident with Fergus. However, while pulling the express, he is buried under an avalanche, and it's up to Jack and Fergus to save the day. * Blunderbuss: While Paxton is working at The Blue Mountain Quarry, The Thin Controller's friends Rick Shay and Weaver arrive and cause havoc, with Sir Handel and Duke being injured. Even more chaos happens when The Thin Controller's other friend Vegard arrives at Crovan's Gate Works while Weaver and Rick are arguing with Victor. Characters Write the second section of your page here. Category:Seasons